


baby steps

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, M/M, felix is whipped for hyunjin also, implied homophobia :(, lowkey angsty lol, minsung is that annoying couple that can’t keep off of each other, projecting onto changbin this time wowza when will i stop, school!au, supposed to be fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: changbin is whipped for seungmin, nothing new.





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh just to clear up some weird parts here:  
> \- even though the boys are different ages they still have some classes together (e.g minho and seungmin)  
> \- this was a very weird school!au idk what i was doing  
> \- there was supposed to be more at the end but i just decided to end it there bc if i hadn’t continued i wouldn’t have known how to end it lol
> 
> i wrote this based on real life experience? yeah i ended up projecting my messed up emotions onto changbin whoops  
> anyways hope you enjoy whatever this is! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> for s, who yelled at me to write seungbin into this <3

  
Changbin knows he’s whipped for Seungmin, as demonstrated by how he hurriedly packs up from the lesson that had just ended when he spots Seungmin walking past his classroom with Minho, a friend of theirs. “Seungmin!” Changbin excitedly calls out as he dashes out of the classroom, running to Seungmin’s side.

It’s the first time they’ve seen each other in school since they’d gotten together, and Changbin thinks he has every right to be excited to see his boyfriend. The former reaches out for his junior’s arm, and goes to loop his own around his. Seungmin shifts away uncomfortably and ends up bumping into Minho by accident, so he mutters his apology as Changbin withdraws his own hand.

 _Weird,_ Changbin thinks. _Seungmin isn’t usually like this. Something must be wrong._

Changbin ends up silently walking in tandem with Seungmin and Minho, feeling awkward at what had happened earlier. Seungmin and Minho pick up their conversation from just now, with Changbin not really knowing what he should say at this point. He stares at the floor instead of at Seungmin like he usually would have (which sounds creepy in retrospect, he thinks), as they walk down the corridor.

“Changbin, Seungmin and I’s next class is this way, we’ll catch you around, yeah?” Minho mentions.

“Oh, okay. Bye hyung, bye Seungmin!” Changbin despondently says, as he watches the two make a left for their next class. He’s upset, but he doesn’t make a fuss out of it. He’ll talk to Seungmin later.

 

◇◇◇

 

Changbin was whipped for Seungmin, anyone in their friend group could tell you that. Even though they had a year between them, which rendered them even less likely to see each other in school, they had clicked when Minho first introduced them two years ago. They seemed to have nothing in common other than a love for music, but they’d gotten closer whenever the whole gang hung out, the two quiet ones sticking together and talking amongst themselves as the rest of them would be hollering across the canteen or simply monkeying around. They had an affinity for each other, as they had realised over the school break, and had been an item for the past four months.

Changbin admits that it had been acting on impulse on his part, falling for Seungmin even though they’d only known each other for such a short period of time, confessing this to him, and expecting his feelings to be reciprocated. To his shock, Seungmin really did feel the same way, and Changbin isn’t sure why but he’d suggested that they be a couple right then and there. It’s silly, considering how nicely things had fallen into place up till now, but Changbin wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. How Seungmin almost immediately answers his calls, or how he laughs at his dumb jokes without restraint, tilting his head back and cackling with his mouth wide open, or how his eyes seemed to sparkle when they were focused on him and him alone, or how he gets the younger flustered with a cheeky jab or a slightly flirtatious text, how his face and neck would turn a bright red, really had Changbin falling time and time again.

One time, it was just Changbin, Jisung and Minho hanging out. It was more like the couple had dragged him aside to get him to talk out his feelings, but _sure,_ they hung out. “I’m not soft for Seungmin, what are you even saying?” Changbin had retorted to Jisung’s prior jab. “Come on dude, it’s so obvious. You’re so obvious. In fact, you’re only soft for Seungmin. You treat the rest of us like shit, this is blatant favouritism!” The latter had shrieked, with Minho nodding vigorously in agreement.

“Oh please, not like you two aren’t guilty. Besides, you don’t need me to treat you nicely, you two already have each other to do that. I mean, look at you two!” Changbin argued, motioning wildly to Minho’s arm that curled around Jisung’s waist.

He’d expected them to shyly pull away from each other in mild embarrassment, but Minho only curls his arm around Jisung tighter as he nuzzles his face into where Jisung’s neck and shoulder meet.

“Hey,” Jisung states as he leans into Minho, “It isn’t my fault that you haven’t had the guts to confess to lover boy, alright? You better go for it, before someone else does. Seungmin’s a popular one, I think a senior’s thinking of confessing to him soon. Seriously, just confess already! What’s the worst that could happen?”

Changbin sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to think about someone else pining after his Seungmin. He really just wanted not to fuck up.

 

◇◇◇

 

Changbin sighs as he snaps out of his sudden flashback on the way to his next class, so lost in his thoughts that he almost walks past the room. He really hopes he hasn’t fucked up.

Changbin doesn’t see Seungmin for the rest of the day and is in no mood to hang out with the rest of the gang after school, so he sets off for home, much to the dismay of Jisung and Minho who he bumps into by the school gate. Jisung reassures that he’ll let the rest know that Changbin wasn’t feeling well, so he’d gone home early. Changbin utters a word of thanks, waves the couple goodbye and trudges home.

Changbin decides that if he doesn’t talk to Seungmin now about what had happened earlier, he won’t get another chance. He frets as he follows the familiar path back home, and finally works up the courage to punch Seungmin’s number into his phone. If he wasn’t hanging out with the rest like every other day, he’d probably still be in school working on something.

“Hi, Changbin-hyung,” Seungmin’s gentle voice rings over the speaker, the phone only having rung once or twice. _At least he’s still the same with my calls,_ Changbin thinks to himself.

“Hey. Are you hanging out with the rest?” Changbin asks nonchalantly, trying not to let his insecurities at their incident earlier spill out in the form of rapid-fire questions.

“Yeah, but I left to take your call. Anyways, Jisung said that you weren’t feeling good so you couldn’t stay, but it wasn’t a very believable excuse. I miss you, hyung,” Seungmin admits shyly, causing Changbin’s heart to twinge with a pang of _something_ , he doesn’t know what.

Changbin has to lie through his teeth, which pains him slightly especially since it’s Seungmin. “I… Something was up, so I left early.”

“Then why make up an excuse, hyung? There’s no need. We’d understand if you had to leave early.” Seungmin supplies, genuinely curious.

“... Seungmin, do you love me?” Changbin gives in to his doubts and asks on a whim, stopping in his tracks on whatever street he was on. _Him and his impulsiveness again._

“Why would you ask that now hyung? Sure, I love you. What’s wrong?” Seungmin’s voice is laced with concern (or sounds like it is, at least), and Changbin wishes he were talking to Seungmin face to face instead of through the phone, but he himself knows he’d never have enough courage to bring up such a topic in person.

“I… I don’t know. I’ve been fretting over it since I saw you earlier with Minho-hyung.” Changbin explains, still weighing on what he should reveal to his boyfriend.

Seungmin’s giggle tinkles through the speaker, which does his actual laugh no justice. Changbin really wants to have Seungmin by his side right now so he can hear that lovely laugh and see that bright, perfect smile of his. “Hyung, are you jealous of Minho-hyung right now? You seriously don’t have to be, you of all people would know that him and Jisung are a thing. What are you worrying for?”

Changbin facepalms, the awkward slapping sound resounding through Seungmin’s phone speaker. The younger is about to ask about what had happened, when Changbin continues, “Of course I’m not jealous of Minho-hyung. Why would I be?”

“Exactly, you wouldn’t. So why are you acting so strange today, hyung?” Seungmin presses further, with what Changbin thinks is worry colouring his voice.

“You… I don’t know, it’s stupid and I’m probably overthinking this but you dodged when I tried to link arms with you earlier. I feel rejected, almost,” Changbin hesitantly reveals, his voice hitching. “When we hung out at either yours or my place, just the two of us, it was never like this. I don’t know what’s going on, I just- I just want to know that I’m loved, Seungmin.”

The line goes silent. Changbin almost checks the phone screen, worrying that he had hung up by accident or Seungmin had hung up on him in frustration after hearing all the bullshit Changbin had been spouting.

“Hyung, I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. As much as I feel comfortable around you, I’m afraid that I’m comfortable when it’s only you. I… I love your affection, but I’m still scared of all of this in front of others. You know my parents, they… they wouldn’t like this. I’m paranoid that someone that knows me might see if we hold hands or hug in public, and the word might spread, and- ” Seungmin rambles, practically on the verge of crying by the time he finishes.

Changbin’s heart hurts, hearing his boyfriend on the verge of tears. He feels selfish, for wanting Seungmin to display his love for him at the risk of getting outed. Tears well up in his eyes, realising the stress he had put upon Seungmin’s shoulders, even though he should be there to share his boyfriend’s burdens.

“ ’Min, don’t apologise for things you can’t control. I’m sorry to stress you out like this. I just want you to be happy, I just want you to be okay with all this. I’ll stop trying to initiate skinship with you in public.” The older supplies. Changbin really just wishes he could be with Seungmin right now, so he can give him the biggest, longest hug and pepper him with kisses (if he even has the guts to plant the first one onto the younger boy).

“I’m sorry I can’t meet your expectations, Binnie- hyung. I’m sorry I can’t show how much I love you, but know that I do. Talk to me when you’re stressed out okay? That’s the least I can do.” Seungmin chokes out. It’s most likely that he’s started crying, Changbin thinks.

At this point, Changbin’s cheeks are wet, tears having spilled from his eyes too. “It’s okay, baby. You’re okay. Don’t ever say that you can’t meet my expectations, you’ve always surpassed them. We’ll take baby steps, okay? You don’t have to rush into anything. I love you so much, don’t ever doubt that.”

It’s overwhelming, how much Changbin loves Seungmin. Seungmin has stopped apologising, and they fall into light-hearted conversation. He coos at and teases a sniffly Seungmin through the phone, who whines out an “Ah, Changbin-hyung…”. Feeling more reassured, Changbin bids Seungmin goodbye, with a “You better head back to the rest, I’m sure they’re worried about you.”

“Okay. Bye, hyung.” Seungmin quips, his voice still hiccup-y from the crying.

“Bye, baby. I love you,” Changbin throws out, hoping he’ll get his final reassurance.

“I love you too, hyung.” The younger replies in a sing-song voice, before he hangs up.

Changbin feels a weight lifted off of his heart, as he half-skips his way home. There’s a small smile stuck on his face the whole time, feeling smitten with his boyfriend.

 

  
Seungmin texts Changbin later that week, asking him out on a movie date. There’s a new Disney movie out, and he wants Changbin to be the one he watches it with, especially since they get off from school early next week. Only Seungmin knows that Changbin’s a sucker for Disney, so he readily agrees.

They head to the mall straight after school, but not before bidding the rest of the gang goodbye. Jisung and Felix snicker at the couple, who walk way too close together to be just friends, their feet in tandem. Minho and Hyunjin frown, whacking their respective boyfriends’ arms disapprovingly.

“I can’t believe Changbin’s whipped enough for Seungmin to get dragged to watch a Disney movie with him,” Felix wonders aloud.

“Oh please, not like you wouldn’t do anything for me. Remember that time you shared that ice cream sundae with me even though you’re lactose-intolerant? Love makes people do dumb things. Just let the kids have fun,” Hyunjin jokes, telling his boyfriend off. Felix blushes, as Jisung and Jeongin team up to laugh at Felix instead.

 

  
The two buy their tickets for the movie later in the afternoon, glad to have snatched seats all the way at the back of the cinema. The bright blue-haired teen at the counter gives them a look of adoration as she waits for their tickets to be printed.

“Here are your tickets, sir. Also, sorry if I sound creepy, but you and your boyfriend are very cute together. I hope you two enjoy the movie,” she tells Seungmin as she passes the tickets to him. A small smile forms on Changbin’s face upon hearing that, and Seungmin shyly thanks the teen with the same smile on his own face.

They then grab lunch in the mall, talking about nothing and everything all at once. Changbin admires Seungmin from across the table, how he tries to stop himself from laughing too hard from something the older had mentioned in passing because his mouth is too full with food. He kind of zones out, but he always does when he gets alone time with Seungmin. His gaze is always adoringly set on the younger, anyways.

A blush forms on Seungmin’s cheeks as he notices Changbin staring at him. He uses the opposite end of one of his chopsticks to poke Changbin’s cheek, snapping him out his reverie. Seungmin giggles at Changbin’s reaction, the melodious sound ringing through the small bibimbap place they’re in and Changbin thinks he can’t fall any harder for his boyfriend.

The movie’s playing in ten minutes, so the pair hurry to the cinema and settle down in their seats all the way in the back. Changbin notices that it’s relatively empty — a few parents accompanying their overexcited children to watch the movie, and two other couples; uninterested and bored-looking boyfriends having been dragged to the cinema by their girlfriends so they’d have someone to watch the movie with.

By the time they get comfortable, the lights in the cinema are dimming, signalling the start of the movie. Changbin lifts the arm rest between him and Seungmin, who shoots him a questioning look. “Just to get comfortable,” Changbin half-whispers back. Seungmin turns back to the screen. The older is tempted to put an arm around Seungmin or lay his head on the younger’s shoulder, but he remembers their conversation from last week. _No affection in public,_ Changbin reminds himself. He settles on letting his arm lay in between them.

As the iconic Disney intro plays, Changbin tries to focus on the screen when he sees something shift in his peripheral vision. Concerned that something might be up with Seungmin, he tilts his head to check on him. Before he can even face the younger, Changbin sees a hand slyly reaching for his own. He spots the twinkle in Seungmin’s eyes (or was it just the light from the screen?) as the younger realises he’s been caught red-handed. Instead of pulling away and pretending like nothing had happened, Seungmin quietly asks, “Hyung, can I hold your hand?”

Changbin is taken aback, his eyes widening. He can’t form a coherent response in this moment, so he just nods slightly and leaves his hand out for Seungmin to hold. Thoughts are running through Changbin’s mind at the speed of light, wondering what on earth had caused Seungmin’s sudden change in heart, what he’d might have done wrong, what this might have meant. Seungmin takes the opportunity and laces his fingers with Changbin’s. He wants to ponder further, but he realises that it’s pointless. He should just enjoy the movie and Seungmin’s presence, which he’s reminded of when the younger gives Changbin’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Changbin puts the intrusive thoughts aside, focusing on the warmth of Seungmin’s hand in his own and on the movie instead.

Changbin smiles to himself, looking down at his and Seungmin’s hands. Changbin might be insecure and Seungmin might be unsure, but he knows what they have is fragile, yet precious. Changbin thinks,

 

_Baby steps._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
